Climax Jump!
by TimX7
Summary: This is a Kamen Rider DenO and a Kingdom Hearts crossover. Sora must find a way to wake Donald and Goofy up from their slumber in Castle Oblivion. Only way for that is if he accepts his new destiny, as Kamen Rider DenO.


I don't own Kamen Rider Dne-O. I don't even own Kingdom Hearts either. Square-Enix owns Kingdom Hearts and Toei Limited owns Kamen Rider Den-O.

**Title: Climax Jump!**

**Author: GenerationX7 aka Magic City Productions**

**Summary: This is a Kamen Rider Den-O and a Kingdom Hearts crossover. Sora must find a way to wake Donald and Goofy up from their slumber in Castle Oblivion. Only way for that is if he accepts his new destiny, as Kamen Rider Den-O.**

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to do a Kingdom Hearts tokusatsu fic, but could never get it off the ground. Until now that is. I've decided to do a crossover with one of my favorite Japanese superhero shows, Kamen Rider Den-O. So sit back and enjoy.**

**Oh and if anybody knows Ginger Ninja, can you ask her to review this story for me? I would appreaciate getting feedback from her.**

_The Den Liner, the train of time. Will it's next stop be in the past, present or future._

_-Opening line of Kamen Rider Den-O_

**Prologue: The Pathway to Destiny is Open!**

Sora finds the chamber where Donald and Goofy are sleeping. He tries desperately to open their chambers. Knowing full well that it is time for them to wake up. His memories are restored and theirs should too. However they don't seem to be waking up.

"You can't wake them up now Sora." said man with blond hair and matching beard. "They're being kept even longer than you. I'm sorry but Organization XIII wants to keep them there until your new ordeal is over."

"What new ordeal?" Sora asked as he summoned his Keyblade.

The man pulled out a weird wallet like device. There was no place for munny to be kept, but there is a pocket reserved for something.

---

At the train station, a multi car train arrived. It is unlike anything anyone has seen before. The engine pulling the train looked like some kind of insect. It had large red "eyes" with a black divider, seperating these eyes. The car behind the engine car opened it's door. A Japanese woman in her early to mid twenties climbs out and looks frantically around the station. She runs out of the station and into town, with the purpose of finding something. In her arms is a belt.

---

As the man led Sora outside the train station. Sora looks up into the sky and notices several yellow orbs of light floating into the sky.

"What are those?" Sora asked.

"Those are Imagins." said the man. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ansem the Wise. You defeated a imposter that pretended to be me. In reality he was a Heartless that belonged to my apprentice, Xehanort. Xehanort's Nobody form controls the Imagin, as well as the Nobodies. At least that is what I've heard."

"Nobodies?"

"When the heart is removed from a person, it's remaining shell will become a Nobody. As long as there are Heartless, the Nobodies will continue to exsist. No doubt on this new journey will face all three beings. Remember, you're the chosen one. You can defeat them all and open the Door to the Light."

With that Ansem vanished. Leaving Sora alone. As soon as Ansem was gone, a orb entered Sora and a creature made of sand appeared. It gave Sora a shock, but the frightening thing about this creature is that he looks like a Japanese ogre or Oni. Even weirder is the fact that it's legs were above it's head and it's top half was sticking out of the ground.

"I will grant you one wish, but you have to form a contract with me." the Imagin said. Sora, not wanting to wish for anything and still freaked out by this Imagin. Summoned his keyblade and swat at it. Dispersing the sand everywhere and giving him a good head start. However Sora ran into the Sandlot and into Seifer's gang.

"What do we have here?" Seifer said with a grin. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Sora smiled to lighten the tense mood and replied, "No I'm not. I'm just looking for my friends."

"Well you found trouble instead." Seifer, Vivi, Raijin and Fujin walked towards Sora in a intimidating manner. Sora knew he was in trouble. He could either run in the opposite direction and run into that monster. Option two was that he could fight them off with his Keyblade, but it wouldn't work against them. Luckily the Imagin from before gave him a third option, fighting with his own fists or anything close by. The Imagin took posession of Sora's body and Sora's eyes turned from blue to red. A red streak in his spikey hair appeared as well.

"I... have arrived!' said the Imagin using Sora's body. During the confusion, Sora grabbed Vivi and lifted the poor black mage into the air. Then threw him hard, causing Vivi to go flying.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Vivi hits the side of a building and is knocked out. He falls to the ground upon impact. "Ouch..."

Vivi is knocked out from the impact. The other three saw this and decided run away.

The woman from before saw the entire exchange and knew that Sora was the person she was looking for.

"He's the Singularity Point." she said to herself.

Nearby a young Japanese man holding a day planner watched the exchange as well. He ias short dark brown hair, that was spiked by hair gel. He smiles evilly as he writes in the day planner, for the day that it is and the exact time. A bat Imagin appeared from a orb and entered a green portal, when the man opened up like a book. Once he closes back up, he laughs maniacally.

"Xemnas! I've sent another Imagin through time for you!" the man continues to laugh maniacally.

**Next Chapter: The woman reveals herself and the Imagin does as well. Sora earns the belt the woman is carrying with her. Thus making Sora into Kamen Rider Den-O. Just who was that Japanese man anyway?**

**Author's Comment: Well here is the prologue. Next up is the first chapter, when Sora transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O for the first time. I'll also add a few other Final Fantasy characters, that were never in a KH game yet. You just don't know who I'm bringing in for later chapters. I'll also make a few original characters for certain chapters.**


End file.
